1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a printing method, and a program.
2. Related Art
There is an ink jet printer of a type using wide paper with a paper size of A2 or more. In such an ink jet printer using the wide paper, there are many cases of using so-called roll paper in addition to cut paper. The paper (a part coming from the roll body) may drawn out from the roll body (so-called roll paper in which paper is rolled) by rotating the roll body using a motor. JP-A-2009-256095, JP-A-2009-280398, JP-A-2010-111057, and JP-A-2010-52931 are examples of the related art.
However, in a case of the roll body having a great amount of rolled paper, an inertia moment of the roll body itself is large. Accordingly, it is difficult to brake the roll body due to the large inertia moment, and thus the amount of looseness of the medium between the roll body and a transport roller may be larger than necessary.